Saving Harry
by Koritsune Dragonrider
Summary: Even The BoyWhoLived needs to be saved sometimes. songfic Sequel to Draco's Reason. Please read it first!


**You asked for and here it is! Harry's view of the events that happened to make his and Draco's ****relationship possible! This is the sequel to **_**Draco's Reason.**_** Please read it first!**

**Summery: Even the Boy-Who-Lived needs to be saved sometimes.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Warner Brothers, Scholastic and all them other people with higher power then us writers. I asked to own Draco but I got kicked out. I don't even own the book mentioned in the story! But I do own Jimmy the Rat! The song **_**Saving Me**_** is by Nickleback**

**Warning: Slash, a bit of humor, and VERY LONG STORY!**

**Saving Harry**

Harry looked out of the window of his home at Number 4 Privet Drive. The sun was just beginning to set slowly over the roofs of the houses. Hedwig, his snowy white owl, sat on top of his dresser. Usually she would go out to hunt for a while at night but that night she stayed to watch over her owner.

Harry sighed as he looked out the window. Today was his birthday. He was seventeen today, legally allowed to do magic. He smiled when he saw the look on Uncle Vernon's face when the overly large man caught him practicing a spell from packing. The purple faced Muggle had a fit and saying that Harry would be expelled any minute, since the Ministry of Magic kept a tight check on Muggle-borns, or anyone living with Muggles. But when no owl came for over an hour Harry explained and Uncle Vernon was furious. Dudley, on the other hand, wanted him to repair a comic book that was very old and ripping out at the seams. With a simple wave the comic was as good as new.

The small crowded room, once full of Gryffindor banners, clothes, books, and a single portrait of Harry's parents now laid bare to everything. The walls were stripped, the closet cleaned, the desk bare, and the bed was neatly made. A single note lay on the desk, Ron Weasley's, Harry's best friend for seven years, letter lay open to read by anyone. After Pigwidgeon, also known as Pig, by Ron, had delivered the note earlier that week and wouldn't stop flying around the room till Hedwig chased the small minute owl out of the house and through the night.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you doing? Everything's all right over here, except Mum's baking like crazy. But you didn't hear it from me._

_Can you meet us outside your house at 6 o'clock on your birthday? We'll take you away now that you'll be seventeen. Don't worry about the Muggles. Dad and I will be arriving by Knight Bus. _

_Be sure to pack your things!_

_Ron_

OF course he happily told his aunt and uncle. Vernon was all too happy to get rid of Harry. Petunia, through look a little sad. Dudley hadn't eaten any more then a third helping of his food. When Vernon asked how they were going to arrive, having remembered last time the Weasley's paid a visit, Harry just smiled and answered, "By bus."

"Finally," said Vernon. "Something normal."

Harry had to run back up to his room to laugh.

As he sat there looking at the fading sun he couldn't help but think of someone. Someone he should hate, but didn't. Draco Malfoy. The silver blonde silver eyed aristocrat made school hell for Harry, but strangely enough he couldn't think of life with Malfoy. He remembered when he first met Malfoy at Madam Malkin's. The eleven year old boy was tolerable, if not for his attitude. It reminded him too much of Dudley. But half way into fourth year Harry found life boring without Malfoy for some reason. Maybe he was going soft.

Now it was 5:59 and still no sign of the Ron. Suddenly he saw a young man walk down the block. The red hair and freckles gave the boy away as Harry's best friend. Harry bolted out of the room hoping to reach the door before Vernon did but the door bell rang at 6 o'clock on the dot.

"Potter," yelled Vernon. Harry winced from were he froze on the landing. Walking downstairs he walked into the living room where Vernon was sitting watching the evening news.

"Door," said Vernon. "It's for you anyway." Harry nodded and opened the front door. Luckily Ron was wear what would be Muggle clothes. A blue button down shirt with blue jeans and a denim jacket. After years of being friends with Harry Ron had figured out how Muggles dressed.

"Hi-ya, Harry," said Ron cheerfully.

"It's great to see you, Ron," said Harry. "Where's your dad?"

"Had to go to a raid. Let me come and get you. Got your stuff?"

"Yep. It's all pack."

"I'll help carry it down." With that Harry led Ron toward his room. Harry caught a glimpse of his uncle before the wall blocked the view. Vernon was looking at both of them with a suspicious stare. Of course Ron caught the look as well.

"I wonder how he'd look if he knew about the other thing," asked Ron.

"Ron!"

"Just wondering."

Walking into the room Ron noticed the absence of all of Harry's things.

"It all fit into your trunk," he asked.

"Nope," said Harry and pointed to a large box that rested in the corner of his room. "Those are just my stuff that I don't need right away. Extra clothes, robes, posters, stuff like that."

"Cool." Ron walked over to the trunk and lifted one end while Harry lifted the other. "Can't we use magic?"

"Vernon and Petunia would freak. We'll just take it slow down the stairs."

Ron nodded and carefully both boys maneuvered the trunk down the stairs. When they were at the bottom Ron put down his end so that it would rest on its wheels.

"I'll be going now," said Harry.

"Whatever," said Vernon. Harry sighed and walked out to the door.

"Harry, wait," called Petunia and both she and Dudley ran out the door. Petunia had a small basket of several sandwiches and Dudley had in his a new book he had bought.

Petunia walked up and handed him the sandwiches. "For the trip," she said. "I didn't know what you like so I made several different choices."

"Uh, thanks, Aunt Petunia," said Harry taking the sandwiches.

"Happy birthday, Harry," said Dudley and handed him the book. Harry took it and looked at the cover.

"Stephen King's _The Dreamcatcher_," read Harry. "You're really giving this to me?"

"Yeah, I thought I should get you something, with you being of age and all."

Harry smiled and tucked the book with the sandwiches.

"Thanks, Dudley," said Harry and held out his hand to his cousin. Dudley gave a small smile and returned the shake.

"Better go," said Ron. "Mum's expecting us to dinner."

Harry nodded. Ron lifted up his wand hand and a moment later the Knight Bus materialized into view, scaring Petunia and Dudley.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus," said Stan holding his card. Harry had to laugh. You'd think that with all the time he's worked on the bus he'd memorized his lines. "I'm Stan Shunpike and I'll be your conductor for this evening…"

"Yeah, yeah," said Ron and walked into the bus. "We've heard it before. Come on, Harry."

"Oh, it's you, Harry," said Stan. "I'll get your truck."

"Thanks, Stan," said Harry. With one last look at his cousin and aunt he walked into the bus.

_Prison gates won't open up for me. On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'. Oh, I reach for you.Well I'm terrified of these four walls.. These iron bars can't hold my soul in. All I need is you. Come please I'm callin'._

The stay at the Weasley's were, as always, eventful. On the evening of his birthday he had walked into his own surprise birthday party. Ron wasn't kidding when he said Mrs. Weasley had been cooking like crazy. All his favorite foods were set out on a table, enough to feed the family for more then a week, and a cake large enough to feed the entire Hogwarts student body.

Ron managed to contact their school friends for the party. Hermione, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Luna had come to celebrate Harry's coming of age. Some members of the Order came as well. Even Fred and George made it to the party, now that their business was expanding to not only Diagon Alley, but also all over the Wizarding World. When full dusk fell and Harry had opened all his presents the twins finished the party with a spectacular fireworks display. They had gotten in trouble with Mrs. Weasley when their new invention, a Dragon Fire Rocket, flew over the heads of the guests and exploded in the distance. But since no one was hurt they all had a good laugh at the display.

Harry got many gifts from his friends, all of them useful for the Wizarding World. Moody, who showed up for ten minutes, gave him an Eye Restorative Draught, after hearing that Harry wanted to be an Auror. He said that Harry's glasses would only get in the way.

It was a full week after his birthday when the Hogwarts letters arrived. After contacting Hermione and Mr. Weasley his schedule they decided that they could go to Diagon Alley a week before they had to leave. Unfortunately the day they picked was the day the weather decided to rain nonstop. Harry watched as everyone around him ran to get to where they wanted quickly or use an Umbrella Charm. Harry and his friends had to make due with their robes.

"All right," said Hermione. "That's everything we need for school. Anything extra?"

"I need Owl Pellets for Pig," said Ron.

"Me too," said Harry.

"All right. Over to the Menagerie then. I need to get something for Crookshanks." And bringing their hoods up over their heads they ran out into the rain. Harry was soaked as soon as he stepped out. He considered himself lucky if someone walked by him with an Umbrella Charm blocking the rain. He and Ron followed Hermione to the Magical Menagerie and flew open the door.

Inside were cages full of animals and supplies for taking care of said animals. The witch that ran the shop was behind the counter. A golden blonde haired witch was looking at rat cages and another younger wizard, Harry thought it was a wizard for the three of them couldn't see the person's face, was looking at exercise balls for rats and other small pets.

"Why did we pick today to go shopping," asked Hermione, throwing back her hood and wringing the rain water out of her hair. Harry was doing the same with his robe.

"Because it's the only day Dad could get off work before Hogwarts started," said Ron.

"Come on," said Harry. "Let's just buy those Owl Pellets."

Walking over to the supply section they started looking through the owl foods. Harry was trying to find Hedwig's favorite, fish flavored, when Ron spoke up.

"Hey, Harry, look at what I found," he said. Harry turned to look at his friend and found Ron holding a sleek black rat. A white streak went down its nose and it looked at Harry with wide green eyes.

"That rat looks kinda like you," said Hermione.

"It does," asked Harry and closely inspected the rat. What she said was true. The black of the rat's fur was the same shade as his hair and the streak down its nose looked like his scar. "It does."

"Draco," called a voice and turning to it they saw that the blonde witch they had seen when they entered the shop was actually Narcissa Malfoy. She was standing by the young wizard that had his hood up.

"Malfoy," whispered Ron. Harry felt like running out the shop but he held his ground and settled on a glare, the rat still clutched in his hands.

"How's this for James," said Narcissa holding up a wire rat cage large enough for an owl. James? Did Malfoy get new pet? And Malfoy hadn't gone up to them to make a nasty bit of conversation. And Magical Menageries? It wasn't exactly the magical version of Macy's.

"That's great, Mum," said Malfoy holding up a blue ball. "I've got a ball for him. Let's see if he likes it."

Malfoy reached into his pocket and attempted to take out a pet but with a cry of shock and surprise he didn't find anything.

"Mum, Jimmy's gone," said Malfoy.

"But he was in your pocket," said Narcissa.

"Yeah, but he's gone!"

"I'll ask the lady is she's seen him."

"I'll look under the cages."

While Malfoy crouched to look under the cages Narcissa spoke to the witch, describing the rat. At the description Harry looked down at the rat in his arms.

_'This is Malfoy's rat,' _thought Harry. The witch told Narcissa that she didn't and before the woman could suggest one of hers Narcissa left the counter.

"Any luck," she asked her son. Malfoy stood up.

"No," he said sadly. Harry, without thought, walked up to Malfoy. Ron tried to stop him but Harry ignored him.

"Is this your rat, Malfoy," asked Harry. Malfoy turned to look at the raven haired Gryffindor.

"Uh, yeah," said Malfoy and reached up to take the rat back. When their hands touch Harry felt an electric jolt run through his body. He knew what static electricity felt like, but that wasn't static.

"Thanks," said Malfoy quickly.

"Welcome," said Harry, a bit uneasy and a little surprised.

"Come on, now Draco," said Narcissa and turned back to Harry. "Thank you for finding my son's pet, Mr. Potter."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Malfoy," said Harry.

Harry watched Malfoy leave the shop, holding his pet rat close to his chest. Behind him Harry heard Ron say, "Now why can't Malfoy be like him mom?" Hermione said Ron's name in an annoyed tone and hit him smartly on the shoulder. Harry sighed and went to separate his friends.

_And oh I scream for you. Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'.  
_

Harry loaded his trunk onto a trolley and wheeled it behind Mr. Weasley. He had Hedwig set on top on the trunk, safely locked in her cage.

Not many people were there to see them off to Hogwarts. Fred and George had a new product in the works, Bill had just found a new horde of treasure in Siberia, Charlie back with his dragons, and Percy still working in the Ministry.

Walking up to the wall between nine and ten they checked if any Muggles were watching before walking through. Passing through the barrier they were met by the Hogwarts Express and three wizards took their trunks and placed them in the luggage compartments. Harry still had his carryon, which held his robes to change in and a few books, and Hedwig. Ron and Hermione had already put their robes on and were clipping a large badge on their chest. They had been promoted to Head Boy and Head Girl that year. Ginny and another sixth year made prefect.

"Okay, everybody got everything?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes, Mum," said Ron and Ginny.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry and Hermione.

"All your school books?"

"Yes."

"All your equipment?"

"Yes."

"All right then."

The whistle blew and the two Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione bolted onto the train. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had to go to the Prefect's Compartment while Harry searched for a place to sit for the trip. He found a spot with Neville and Luna in the last compartment of the train.

"Harry, hi," said Neville. "Saved you a seat."

"Hi, Neville. Hi, Luna."

"Chi chan wou," said Luna. Harry first looked at her then at Neville, who shrugged.

"It's the traditional greeting of the fairy angels," explained Luna.

"Fairy angels," said Harry. "Right." He was already used to Luna spouting information about magical animals that didn't exist. She went into a long lecture on fairy angels till Hermione and Ron walked into the apartment a half hour later. After saying the greeting again Luna went back to the lecture. Hermione had pulled out a book to read, Ron and Harry were discussing Quidditch and Neville looked bored to death.

They heard a knock at their compartment door and looked up to find Malfoy waiting to be let in with a small first year beside him. Hermione, being the closest to the door, opened it.

"What do you want, Malfoy," she asked.

"Do you have room for one more," asked Malfoy in a pleasant tone. Both Hermione and Harry were taken aback by it.

"You're new to Hogwarts, aren't you," said Hermione. The boy nodded. "Don't worry. A lot of students are nicer then some." She glared at Malfoy.

"What do you mean" asked the boy, puzzled.

"Don't worry," said Hermione. "You can stay with us for a while." She led the boy inside and placed him next to Neville. Malfoy took a look around the room before his eyes rested on Harry. Harry glared back.

"So, where's your sister, Weasley," asked Malfoy, turning his attention to Ron.

"That's none of your business, Malfoy," said Ron. "Why don't you leave us alone?"

Malfoy shrugged. "All right. Just making conversation." And he left.

"Malfoy's been acting weird," said Harry.

"He's been about the same to me," said Ron.

"Crookshanks, no!"called Hermione.

Crookshanks, Hermione's large ginger cat, jumped from his seat on Hermione's lap and started chasing a large black rat.

"It's Malfoy's rat," said Harry.

"Crookshanks, calm down," cried Hermione.

"Hermione, control your cat," yelled Ron as Neville started yelling.

"Catch that cat," said the new boy.

"Catch the rat," yelled Neville, controlling his hysteria.

"Luna, it's heading towards you," said Harry.

"I missed it," said Luna.

Malfoy's rat, Jimmy, ran around the compartment several times before jumping onto Harry and climbing into his jumper. A moment later, Crookshanks jumped on him and attempted to follow the rat. Harry could feel both the rat's and the cat's claw dig through the jumper and pierce his skin.

"OW!" Harry grabbed the cat and attempted to get Crookshanks off him.

"Hermione," he growled, asking for help. Both Hermione and Ron helped get the cat off their friends, Hermione holding Crookshanks while Ron safely dislodged the claws. Finally they got the cat off of Harry and Harry got the rat out of his shirt. Hermione placed Crookshanks back in his cage.

"What's Malfoy's rat doing here," asked Ron.

"I don't know," said Harry.

"Malfoy's rat seems to like you,"said Luna.

"Yeah, but why," asked Hermione.

"My aunt told me of a myth once," said Neville. "That if a person familiar liked you, then the person himself or herself does too."

"God Neville, that's gross," said Ron.

"Why would it be gross," asked the boy. "What's wrong with Draco?"

"_Malfoy _is the biggest git we've ever met," said Ron. "He had it in for Harry since first year."

"Why, because I wouldn't be friends with him," said Harry. "He said something rude to Ron and we've hated each other ever since."

"People could change," said the boy.

"People, yes," said Ron. "Malfoys, no."

They heard a knock and they looked up to find Malfoy standing at the door. Harry wondered how long Malfoy had actually been standing at the door. He didn't look like he had just arrived.

"Has anyone seen a rat," he asked. Harry held up Jimmy. "Thanks."

"That's the second time your rat came to me," said Harry. "I'm beginning to think he doesn't like you."

"I don't think he hates me," said Malfoy. He reached over to get his rat back. As their hands touched an electric jolt ran through Harry's nerves again. If he wasn't in his seat, Harry swore he would have fallen down. Malfoy, through, staggered back.

"Malfoy," asked Harry, holding his hand up to stop the tingling feeling. "Are you all right?"

"I..Igotta go," Malfoy blurted out and ran out of the compartment, Jimmy still clutched in his hands.

"What was that about," asked Neville.

"I don't know," said Harry looking at his hands. Ron and Hermione first looked at Harry then each other. Nodding they went back to their activities.

_Show me what it's like to be the last one standing. And teach me wrong from right and I'll show you what I can be. Say it for me, say it to me. And I'll leave this life behind me. Say it if it's worth saving me._

Harry sat in the library with Ron and Hermione trying to finish their Potions homework. "Trying" was the key word. Snape had given the most complicated homework ever in the history of Hogwarts in Harry's opinion. How the heck was he supposed to know the key ingredient in a Gender-Switching Potion? Hermione, through was already done with hers and had just started her Ancient Runes homework.

But right then, Harry wasn't thinking about Potions. Harry was bloody exhausted. Every few days he'd have a reoccurring dream that kept him awake for hours afterward. In the dream, he's with someone, sitting beside him, and he was overjoyed that the person was with him. But every time he looked up to see who it was he woke up.

Since the dream started he lost sleep and had to catch up whenever he could. But even with his naps he still had the dream sometimes and would wake after only a half hour. He told Ron and Hermione about his dream. Hermione said it could be a normal dream that's on his mind and Ron said he needed to get a date, and then started naming all the available girls and boys that hinted at liking him.

Yes, Harry like boys. He had told Ron and Hermione during fourth year. Through he still liked Cho Chang at one point he had developed a large crush on a seventh year boy. When he told his friends he was afraid they would leave him, but fortunately they stuck by him, telling him to express his preference. Hermione found it cute that Harry liked guys and Ron then explained about the Wizarding World on personal levels. Being gay was normal thing. Then Ron told a story about a second cousin of his that had a boyfriend and a girlfriend, and both got along just fine, and a great uncle of his that was married to a man. After hearing this Harry felt relieved. After the Dursley's he thought that if he told his friends his secret they would think of him as a freak as well.

Then came another problem, and it was Draco Malfoy. Granted Harry didn't really like the Slytherin, but the blonde Slytherin Prince was acting different then he was the previous six years. He wasn't taunting the younger years nor the Gryffindors as much. Harry remembered one time when a group of Slytherins were making fun of a first year Ravenclaw. Malfoy told the group to bugger off in an annoyed tone. It was almost like Malfoy lost the fun in hurting others. Plus every time Harry spotted Malfoy looking at him the blonde would quickly turn his head away. He asked Ron and Hermione about it but they both shrugged.

A smack on the shoulder jolted him out of his thoughts.

"What," he said looking at Ron.

"What's up," asked Ron.

"Nothing," said Harry.

"Uh uh," said Ron. "You were thinking of something. It's impossible for you to think of nothing. You always have to think of something."

Harry looked over at Hermione. "Did that even make sense?"

"Amazing, yes," said the brunette girl and placed her book down. When Ron started to have a brain blast it was often amusing to watch.

"So, what were you thinking about?" asked Ron.

"Nothing," defended Harry.

"Not that again," said Hermione. "Tell."

"Just something stupid."

"Like this Potions homework," said Ron, looking hopefully at Hermione but the girl didn't return the gaze.

"What's stupid," asked Hermione.

"I was thinking about Malfoy,"said Harry.

"_Malfoy_," Ron said in a shocked voice. Harry couldn't blame him. It wasn't every day that that someone would think of his school rival.

"He's been acting weird," said Harry. "Haven't you noticed?"

"Malfoy is acting a bit off," said Hermione.

"Yeah, but I though he was saving something," said Ron.

"That isn't like Malfoy," said Harry. "If he had something in mind he'd just do it. He doesn't like waiting."

"That's true," said Hermione.

"So we watch him," asked Harry.

"Yeah," said Ron. "Make sure he isn't doing anything stupid."

Nodding Harry returned to his Potions homework. After a few minutes of researching Harry had found the key ingredient and gave the answer to Ron.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me. With these broken wings I'm fallin' and all I see is you. These city walls ain't got no love for me. I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story and oh I scream for you. Come please I'm callin'. And all I need from you. Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'._

_  
_Harry winced as he pulled the comb through his hair. Despite popular opinion he actually combed his hair, he couldn't help it if it stuck wild. Growling he threw the comb on his bed.

"Forget this," he growled.

"Here, mate," said Ron and tossed him a container of SleakEazy Hair gel.

"Sure it'll work with my hair?" asked Harry.

Ron shrugged. "Best to give it a try."

Nodding Harry put some on his comb and drew it through his hair. Amazingly his hair became more tame-able. Making his bangs straight he tried parting it but unfortunately he couldn't find one. He settled for a slightly spikey look before he put his comb down.

"Almost done," asked Hermione walking in.

"Haven't you heard of knocking," asked Ron, through it wasn't necessary. Harry was already fully dressed in his black dress robes. The robes made Harry think of the wizarding version of a business suit, a black robe over a black vest with a white button down shirt and black tie.

Ron's, on the other hand, was an awful shade of maroon with a bow tie. It was less frilly then his last set, but luckily they got most of the lace off and made it decent before the dance. Ron was currently having trouble with his tie when Hermione walked in. Taking pity on her boyfriend she walked over and helped him tie it on.

"Harry, you look nice," said Hermione.

"Thanks, I guess," said Harry.

"That admirer of yours will flip when she sees you," said Ron.

"Who ever said it was a she," asked Hermione. "It might be a boy."

"Nuh-uh. Whoever wrote that poem was a girl."

"Boys can be good poets too." And the bickering continued. Harry just sat on his bed and let them cool down.

A few weeks earlier Harry had received a poem brought by Hedwig. At first Harry thought it was a joke and would have thrown it away, but after reading it he was captivated by what was written. Looking over at Hermione and Ron argue he slipped his hand under his pillow and pulled out the note, reading it for the hundredth time.

_Emerald green fire shines in your eyes_

_Hair as black as midnight sky_

_How can I tell you this unrequited love I feel_

_And wish for a moment that it was real. _

_Every star I wish upon is untrue_

_For all I wish is to look at you_

_And hope to see your love for me_

_Even if we weren't meant to be_

_Love is a fickle thing_

_It can make people sing_

_Or friends into enemies_

_Can you find it in your heart to love me?_

"Reading it again," said Ron.

"I can't help it," said Harry. "It's beautiful."

"See, Hermione," said Ron to his girlfriend. "That has to prove that a girl wrote it."

"Boys can appreciate beauty too," said Hermione.

"I agree," said Harry, ending the argument. "Come on, we'll be late."

Stuffing the letter back under his pillow he made his way down the staircase and met up with Ron's, younger sister, Ginny. They didn't know who her date was for the dance that evening. Harry had offered to take her but Ginny said she already had a date and after past experience he and Ron left her alone.

Hermione joined them wearing a rose red dress that was supposed to match Ron's ghastly maroon robes. Ginny wore a dress in a nice sky blue shade. After Ron took Hermione's hand they walked out of the portrait hole and to the Great Hall. Twelve Christmas trees were placed all around the room with icicles hanging from the ceiling and enchanted snow fell. Harry had an odd urge to start singing _"Winter Wonderland."_

The doors to the Great Hall flew open again and in walked Draco Malfoy with his group, Pansy Parkinson at his arm. The blonde Slytherin wore robes almost similar to Harry's except with a red tie while Harry's was black. An emerald dragon tie clip was fastened to the knot at the top of his tie. Gold cufflinks glittered on the boy's wrist. His hair and face glittered whenever the soft silvery glow hit him. Harry hated to admit it but Draco Malfoy was beautiful.

The music started and people started filing onto the dance floor. Malfoy took Pansy's arm and they started dancing around the floor like they were ice skaters. Harry could help but stare at them, mostly at Malfoy.

Ron jabbed him in the ribs.

"Ow, what," asked Harry.

"You're staring at Malfoy," said Ron.

"Can you blame me," said Harry and looked over at Hermione. "And I'm not the only one." The bushy haired brunette was staring at the Slytherin Prince with her mouth wide open.

"Hermione," growled Ron.

"Well, I'm sorry, Ron," said Hermione. "But he's just…."

"Gorgeous," said Harry finishing for her with a sigh.

"Mental, both of you," said Ron. Grabbing Hermione's hand he took her out to the dance floor, leaving Harry alone.

Watching the students dance around the room he was surprised to find Ginny dancing with Blaise Zabini. Wondering when they had gotten together he remembered that the youngest Weasley had been disappearing the last few weeks.

Ron and Hermione had finished dancing and Pansy walked up to them.

"Can I dance with you, Ron," she asked sweetly.

"Sure," said Ron automatically and Hermione's face became the same shade as Ron's robes. Before she could snap at her boyfriend and hand appeared in front of her and she was looking up at Nott. Taking his hand both Gryffindors followed the Slytherins onto the dance floor.

He watched as Malfoy danced with several other girls and one boy. Suddenly it became very hard for Harry to breathe.

"I'm going to the Astronomy Tower," he told Ginny when she and Blaise joined him. "I need some air."

"Okay, Harry," said Ginny and watched him leave.

Walking up to the tower he placed a Warming Spell on his clothes and sat on the rail looking up at the sky. Harry loved looking up at the sky, especially at night. For some reason he felt calm when he looked at the glittering stars in the sky, and the higher he was to the stars, the calmer he feels. He didn't have to think when he looked at the stars. He just looked.

"Why aren't you dancing with your date," asked a voice and Harry jumped. Looking away from the stars he saw Malfoy close the door to the Tower and join him.

"I don't have one," said Harry. "What about yours?"

Malfoy shrugged. "Pansy's a big girl. She can take care of herself."

"Yeah, I noticed when she was dancing with Ron."

"She was being polite."

"Like you are now?"

Malfoy looked over at Harry in surprise, but then even Harry was surprised by the nice tone in his voice toward Malfoy. Even with the small hint of scorn in it.

"I just wanted to make up for first year," Malfoy said finally. "Start all over again. I really had hoped you would be my friend."

"Was that what all the taunting was for?"

"No. That was just me being an immature jerk. I was really proud and I let it get to me."

Harry nodded, understanding, and looked back up at the stars. He didn't see Malfoy sit down and look up as well. Ten minutes Harry forgot Malfoy was there. Movement caught his eye and he looked over to find that Malfoy had taken out his wand and was drawing pictures with it in a kind of connect-the-dots game.

"What are you doing," asked Harry making Malfoy jump. Apparently he had forgotten that Harry was there as well.

"Making pictures," said Malfoy and waved the picture to Harry with his wand.

"It looks like griffin," said Harry.

"That's right," said Malfoy and made the picture disappear.

"Can I play too," asked Harry. He was surprised to find a bright smile on Malfoy's face.

"Sure," he said and patted the snow next to him. Harry sat down and they drew pictures till late in the night.

_Show me what it's like to be the last one standing. And teach me wrong from right and I'll show you what I can be. Say it for me, say it to me. And I'll leave this life behind me. Say it if it's worth saving me._

For several weeks after that Harry and Draco, Harry stopped calling him Malfoy, could be seen almost everywhere together. At first the Gryffindors didn't like the idea of a Slytherin hanging around Harry but quickly got over it when they found out Draco was actually a nice guy. Ron took the longest to convince but when he finally turned around he and Draco were acting like old friends.

The ones who had the most surprise about the newly found friendship were the teachers. A lot were ecstatic that the Slytherin and Gryffindor were now good friends, but the one who took it the hardest was Snape. He continuously hounded Harry with information on Potion ingredients, most they weren't even working on till later in the year. Harry made it a point to memorize his Potions book and inquire with either Hermione or Draco.

It wasn't long till they had their N.E.W.T.s to think about. Hermione put up invitations for inter-class study groups, all Houses invited. Harry, not really having a choice when your friend was Hermione Granger, had signed up. He was surprised to find that Draco had signed up as well.

They were in an abandoned classroom one day, Harry and Ron working on Transfiguration and Draco and Hermione working on their Ancient Runes.

"No, no," Harry heard Hermione say. "This is the correct symbol for that suffix."

"Thanks, Hermione," said Draco and Harry heard his Ink Eraser scratch across the parchment. Harry, meanwhile, was attempting to turn Ron into a mouse and only had made his ears pointier and gave him a few whiskers.

"I'm sure I'm doing this right," he said.

"I can't find anything wrong," said Hermione and Harry groaned. If Hermione couldn't find anything wrong then he was doomed.

"You're too tense," said Draco. They looked at him and he blushed. "Well, he is. He needs to loosen up or he'll never get the spell right."

"He's tense," said Ron. "I'm the one being turned into a rat."

"Mouse," corrected Hermione.

"Whatever."

"Come on, Harry," said Draco. He walked over to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "Relax."

Somehow, Harry did relax. The comforting hand on his shoulder calmed him and his tension went away. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breathe and said the spell. A golden light shot from his wand and Ron turned into a small white mouse.

"Great, Harry, said Hermione."He should turn back in a minute."

Unfortunately, Crookshanks chose that moment to turn up in the classroom they were using to study. After seeing the defenseless Mouse-Ron the cat only had one thought go through his mind. Dinner. And again they were led into a merry chase trying to catch both Ron and Crookshanks.

"Hermione, grab Ron," said Harry, cornering Crookshanks with Draco.

"I'm trying," said Hermione. Harry glanced at her and saw her trying to coax Ron out from under a bookshelf.

They had chased Crookshanks for about a minute before Draco caught the cat around the middle and held him firmly to his chest.

"Got him," said Draco proudly. But Crookshanks had other plans. Twisting around he swiped Draco across the face, making the blonde drop the cat and clutch his face. When the released Crookshanks landed he sped toward his owner, who had a terrified clutched in her hands. When a gold glow surrounded Mouse-Ron Hermione let him go and he Transformed back into a wizard. The ginger cat stopped when he was face to face with and angry ginger haired Gryffindor.

"I'm going to kill you, cat," Ron yelled and chased Crookshanks out of the room. Hermione ran after both of them, whether to save her cat or boyfriend they didn't know.

Looking over at Draco Harry saw the Slytherin Prince was clutching his cheek tightly in a corner of the room. Harry walked over to his new friend.

"Draco, let me see," he said but Draco turned away. Confused Harry walked closer. "Draco, it can't be that bad. Let me see it." Draco turned to look at Harry with his good, but turned away again. A small bit of blood leak from the tight pressure Draco was applying with his hand. It was bad. "Draco, please."

Harry knew it was reluctant, but Draco finally lowered his hand for Harry to see the wound, and Harry flinched. The cut went from the corner of Draco's eye to the corner of his mouth and it was deep. At Harry's flinch Draco covered the wound up again.

"I didn't want you to see," said Draco.

"I've had worse," said Harry. He reached into his pocket to pull out a thread bare handkerchief that he swiped from Petunia when he cut himself gardening as a kid. Folding it several times he pried Draco's hand from the wound and pressed the rag on it.

"We should see Madam Pompfrey," he said as he cleaned Draco's wound. "She'll fix it right."

Draco nodded at Harry's suggestion. As he Harry cleaned the blood he couldn't help but look at Draco. The blonde was beautiful, Harry never doubted that, but this close to him Harry saw that Draco was actually gorgeous. His hair shone platinum in the afternoon sun and Harry noticed that Draco's eyes weren't just grey, but had small specks of green in them. So small you'd have to be really close to see them, as close as Harry was now.

"I'll have a scar," said Draco, snapping Harry out of his thoughts.

"No you won't," said Harry. "I've had deeper cuts on me and they can't be seen. Remember Buckbeak? You had a really bad one that day. Through why you kept it in a sling for three months is beyond me. Madam Pomprey's spells work immediately."

"It did," said Draco and Harry stopped dead. He knew that Draco was pretending in third year, but he didn't expect the blonde to outright admit it.

Harry saw that Draco instantly knew what he said and with wide eyes back away from Harry, the handkerchief still in Draco's hands.

"It worked," asked Harry. Draco was looking at the floor when he nodded. "Then why all the drama? You could have been a better Quidditch player without the sling."

"Father wanted me to," said Draco. "He wanted to kick Hagrid out of the school, and I thought…."Draco shook his head.

"Thought what," demanded Harry. He was annoyed that Draco had slipped back in to "Slytherin Prince" mode. "Thought what, Draco?!"

"I thought you'd notice me, okay?!" Draco practically yelled it at Harry. Draco turned away from Harry, not seeing the surprised looked on the raven haired Gryffindor's face. Notice him? Harry always noticed Draco. It was kind of hard not to.

"I'm sorry," said Draco after a minute. Harry was stunned. Draco never apologized.

"Draco…"

"I'm so sorry, Harry!" And with that he ran out of the room. Stunned, Harry remained in the room, looking after him. After getting over his shock a few minutes later he ran to the Hospital Wing hoping to find Draco there, but Pomprey told him that Draco hadn't been there. Silently he shuffled back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

_  
Hurry I'm fallin'_

For weeks after it seemed that Draco was avoiding Harry. At Potions he went back to partnering with Pansy. Harry told Ron and Hermione what happened after they ran out of the class room. Hermione called him a sodding git and Ron hit him over the head, after explaining what he did wrong. Since then he tried to talk to the blonde but Draco either didn't hear him calling, changed direction, or suddenly remember something in a classroom.

"You have to apologize," said Hermione.

"Don't you think I know that," said Harry. "Every time I walk up to him he runs away."

"Give me five minutes with the ferret," said Ron. "I'll make him listen."

"Don't, Ron," said Hermione. "He's our friend now."

Harry sighed as he watched his friends bicker yet again. He knew he was taking Draco's silence hard, but when Harry looked at the blonde, Draco seemed to take it harder. He hardly ate at meal times and only enough to sate his stomach. And he was constantly reading. If Draco wasn't a Malfoy Harry swore the blonde was trying to outdo Hermione in test scores. It also looked like Draco hadn't slept in days. Big black circles were under his eyes and when Harry was close enough to see him without the boy running he saw that Draco's eyes were bloodshot. He refused to do anything he wasn't told to do.

Sighing he looked out the window of the Common Room. It was early May and perfect Quidditch weather, too bad there was no Quidditch that day.

With a creak the portrait opened and Colin Creevey walked through. Harry looked to the sixth year when he stopped at Harry's.

"Harry, Pansy wants to see you," he said. "She wants you to meet in the Library." Harry looked at Colin curiously before walking out the door, Ron and Hermione behind him.

After becoming friends with the Slytherins they refused to know the location and passwords of the Gryffindor House as a sign of good faith, and so far kept true to their word. If ever they needed to contact the trio they either asked another Gryffindor or send an owl.

Walking into the Library they met Pansy at their usual work table. The raven haired girl was almost bouncing with nervousness, a basket in her hands. When Harry, Ron and Hermione entered she jumped to her feet.

"What's wrong, Pansy," asked Harry.

"You know Draco's not feeling well, right," she asked.

"Is he sick," asked Harry, worry building up in his chest. "Because I've tried to talk to him these past few weeks, but he never wanted to talk to me."

"You've tried to talk to him," asked Pansy in surprise. Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded. Pansy looked toward the table with a sad expression on her face. "Harry, I need to ask you something."

"What is it," asked Harry.

"How…How do you f-feel about D-Draco?" It sounded like she choked the words out.

"I like him," said Harry, not know what else to say. "He's a good friend."

"That's it?" she asked again choking the words out. "Just…Just a friend?"

"I guess," said Harry. Pansy opened her mouth to say something but a sharp hiss escaped instead and she doubled over on the floor.

"Pansy? Pansy, what's wrong," asked Hermione rushing to the raven's side. Pansy stayed where she was, gulping for breathe.

"DRACO'S IN LOVE WITH YOU," she screamed in pain. When the words left her throat she screamed and started to writhe on the floor in pain.

"Ron, get Zambini and Nott," yelled Harry, rushing over to Pansy and helped to hold the girl down. "Tell them to come to the Hospital Wing!" Ron nodded and ran out. Together Harry and Hermione managed to Levitate Pansy and quickly take her to the Hospital Wing. Harry had picked up the basket and found Jimmy inside.

Ron joined them a half hour later. Draco and his two friends burst through half after that. Draco looked like he ran a marathon. His hair was disheveled, he was out of breathe and his eyes were wide. It was then that the realization hit Harry of what Pansy told him an hour ago. Draco was in love with him? He showed no sign of it. But the look on Draco's face when he looked at Harry told him it was true. It was then that he realized he loved Draco as well. Draco was rash, was proud, was at times arrogant, and always demanded what he wanted, but he also loved Quiditch, took care of his friends, knew when a taunt was going too far, and was loyal to those who deserved it. He was a Slytherin in every way, but in a lot of ways, he wasn't. He was like a Gryffindor. They were complete opposites, but they couldn't be more alike.

"Pansy, what happened," asked Draco. Pansy weakly smiled.

"Sorry, Draco," she said painfully. "I told." And she gasped as a wave of pain hit her.

Harry could see Draco's face flush with anger. He couldn't blame him. If someone he cared for had broken a promise, he'd be mad too. He saw Draco's face soften after a few moments, knowing that Pansy was hurt and didn't want to lecture her. He looked at Pansy with a forgiving expression.

"A very Gryffindor thing to do," said Draco. Pansy, Nott and Blaise laughed. Harry looked curiously at Ron and Hermione, who shrugged. Draco took out his wand and whispered quietly. "I release you from your Oath and permit you to speak freely. _Finite_ _Incantartem_."

A green light slithered out of Draco's wand and wrapped around the three other Slytherins and broke apart. Putting away his wand he smiled softly at Pansy.

"Get some rest, Pansy," he said. Pansy nodded.

"I'm so sorry, Draco." Almost immediately she fell asleep, obviously keeping herself awake to talk to Draco. Draco left as soon as her breathing evened out. Harry watched him leave. There was a tightness in his chest that told him to run after him and talk, and so that's what he did, Jimmy clutched to his chest.

"Draco," he called, but the blonde ignored him. "Draco, wait! We need to talk."

Draco stopped walking but didn't turned to look at Harry.

"What's there to talk about," asked Draco after a minute, finally turning toward Harry.

"Why me," asked Harry after a silent moment. Draco smile softly.

"Because you saw past my name," he said.

"And that's important?"

Draco shrugged. "For me it is. Father would have been furious if he found someone who didn't respect the Malfoy name. Mum, she wouldn't think twice on it. The Malfoys earned their respect through fear. I wanted to earn my own respect. I didn't even want to be a Death Eater."

"You want to switch sides?" Draco nodded. "Why?"

"You." Harry didn't step back but he did look a bit surprised. "I-I love you! I wanted to be of some good to you." Draco turned away from Harry and started walking away. "I'm sorry, Harry."

Without thinking Harry dropped Jimmy and grabbed Draco by the arm. The blonde to around to stare at Harry as the raven gave him a determined, loving look.

"H-Harry…" sputtered Draco, but got cut off when Harry swooped down and captured Draco's lips. Harry smiled softly at Draco when he pulled away.

"Love you too," said Harry and kissed him again. He could Draco moan into the kiss, ignoring their friends watching them.

"Finally," said Ron and Blaise as Nott and Hermione laughed softly.

_All I need is you. Come please I'm callin'. And oh, I scream for you. Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'._

For the rest of the year Harry felt like he was walking on air. He spent most of his free time with Draco. His friends never complained and always knew when to leave them alone.

It was a few weeks later that Ron showed his trickster side. He had owled his twin brothers and had them send a Filibuster Firework, and with the help of Blaise, tied it to Mrs. Norris' tail. That evening at dinner everyone got to enjoy watching the cruel calico run around trying to get the sparkler off, Filch after her. Harry was laughing so hard, he nearly feel off his seat. Ron and Blaise only got fifty points deducted and detention with Filch for a week. They had spent it cleaning every hallway in the castle.

It was after examination week when it happened. Harry had spent days planning it. He was going to have a romantic dinner with Draco as a celebration for ending the year. He originally planned it for outside, but it had started raining so he moved it to the Room of Requirement. They had finished dinner and dessert and was cuddling on the couch when Harry's scar began to burn ad Draco clapped a hand to his left arm with a scream. A blaring sound filled the castle and students ran to the Great Hall. Harry wasted no time running their, hand clasped firmly to Draco's. Harry saw Auror's being Flooed in through the fire place. He smiled in relief when he saw Kingsley, Tonks, and Lupin file in.

"Hogwarts is being invaded by Voldemort's forces," said Dumbledore and screams were heard throughout the Hall. Harry gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. "Help is being Flooed in through as you can see. Eight Aurors are to take you behind the school to a passage that will take you to safety."

"But we want to fight," yelled Ernie Macmillan, when made most of the seventh and sixth years agree, even the younger years. Dumbledore spoke with the teachers before turning to the students.

"Anyone seventeen years of age are allowed to help with the fight," said Dumbledore. "Kingsley."

The Order member nodded. "Gryffindors, follow me." And with an Auror Harry didn't recognize lead the younger years away. Most of the sixth and all of the seventh students stayed, including Neville Harry was happy to see. Ron was in an argument with Ginny on whether she could fight till Blaise volunteered to be her bodyguard. Reluctantly, Ron agreed.

When the rest of the Houses were being filed out Harry saw Draco run up to him.

"Harry, be-be careful," said Draco and Harry smiled at him. Taking Draco behind his hand Harry gave Draco a fierce passionate kiss. Draco clung to Harry's robes when the Gryffindor let go.

"Meet me in the Astronomy Tower," said Harry. When Draco nodded did he leave his boyfriend, knowing he probably wouldn't be able to keep his promise.

He had no idea where he was going at first. All he knew was that something pulled him into the school. He ran into several Death Eaters along the way, but quickly disposed of them. He noticed Draco fight bravely against a Death Eater before running to help Neville with Bellatrix. He would have liked to help but the pull told him to keep moving. Running through the halls it leads him the Astronomy Tower. Running up the stairs he opened the trap door and came face to face with Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy.

"Hello, Harry," said Voldemort with a sneer.

"Hey, Tom," said Harry.

"Lucius, please make sure we're not disturbed." Nodding the elder Malfoy walked out through the trap door.

"Shall we begin," asked Voldemort. Knowing Voldemort would hurt him again if he didn't go with the pleasantries; Harry reluctantly bowed to him, but kept his glare straight at the Dark Lord. No sooner did he straighten then he had to jump away from a curse. Trust Voldemort to play fair!

"Come now, Harry," said Voldemort. "Surely you can do better then that? _Bombarda_!"

The wall next to Harry exploded and he was flung to the ground, losing his wand. Before he had the chance to get up he was rolling on the floor in pain from the Crustacius Curse Voldemort flung at him.

"This is so much fun," he yelled lifting the curse. Harry gasped for breathe but managed to glare at him. "To think that the Golden Boy would go into battle all by himself. It's pathetic!"

He flung the curse at Harry again but a blur of green and black blocked his view. He heard a very familiar voice scream the Protection spell before screaming in pain.

"Draco," yelled Harry, seeing his boyfriend in front of him, screaming.

"Now, Harry!" yelled Draco over the pain. He didn't need to be told twice. Quickly he launched himself at Voldemort, much as he'd seen his cousin do in boxing matches, and tackled him. unable to get a good footing Harry fell over the rail with Voldemort. Luckily he managed to grab a losoe brick and held on, watching Volfemort fall. Silently he chuckled.

_'Unfortunatly for him, there isn't a flying spell,' _he thought, and then realization hit him. _'And there isn't a landing spell for me!'_

"Harry!" Draco had appeared over the railing, his eyes wide in horror at the sight of his boyfriend.

"Draco, help," yelled Harry.

"Hang on!" Draco grabbed Harry with both hands and tried to pull the boy up, bracing himself against the rail, but Draco slipped and pitched forward, losing his grip on Harry and falling down the tower.

"Draco!"

Harry didn't really know what happened next. He saw Draco pull out his wand and shout a spell, and he slowed down. As he slowed Harry saw that Draco was still falling.

_'No,'_ he thought. _'Draco's going to die! I can't let him die!'_

Something in his snapped. His magic spilled out of him, reaching to slow Draco, but the ground beat the spell and Draco fell in a crumpling heap.

Harry through landed safely and ran through the small crowd gathering around the blonde.

"Out of my way," he yelled. "Get away! Don't touch him!"

He managed to shove Blaise away rudely, the Slytherin luckily not caring, and tried desperately to wake his boyfriend.

"Draco, wake up," he yelled. "Please!"

"Harry," yelled Hermione and she and Ron managed to pull Harry away. "Let Pomprey through!"

"No, no! Let go of me! Draco!" He struggled against his friends as the mediwitch levitated Draco and led him to the Hospital Wing.

"Harry," called Dumbledore softly. Harry stopped struggling against his friends but the tears still fell down his cheeks.

"He can't die, Professor," he cried. "Draco can't die. I love him."

"I know that, Harry," said Dumbledore. "He knows that too, or he wouldn't have risked his life for you. Let Madam Pomprey take care of him, all right?"

"Yes, Professor."

Dumbledore turned back to the castle. "That was a nice display of wandless magic, Harry. I'm impressed."

It was sometime later before Harry was allowed to see Draco, and hours later when he fell asleep, exhausted from the battle, holding Draco's hand.

It was near morning when Draco's stirring woke him up. He was half asleep when he heard Draco hiss in pain in an attempt to sit up.

"Draco, don't move," said Harry and Draco looked over at him.

"Harry," he said lying back down. "What…"

"We won! Draco, we won! Voldemort's dead!"

"And I'm not?"

"Somehow I managed to slow you down without my wand. Dumbledore was very impressed. You saved me."

Draco scuffed happily. "Well, you saved the world."

"I know, but even the hero needs a hero."

Harry looked down at Draco lovingly as Draco looked up in surprise. Draco gave a soft smile and Harry couldn't resist it anymore. He leaned down to kiss his boyfriend.

"Draco! Harry!" cried their friends. Harry and Draco laughed.

_Show me what it's like to be the last one standing. And teach me wrong from right. And I'll show you what I can be. Say it for me. Say it to me. And I'll leave this life behind me. Say it if it's worth saving me._

_**Harry, Draco, and the rest of the seventh years graduated with honors. Luckily not a lot of people on their side were killed, but the one that hit the most was Mad-Eye Moody. Dumbledore said he died the way he wanted and everyone agreed. He was buried in his family cemetery with all of Hogwarts and friends attending. Lucius Malfoy was sent to Azkaban with a fair trial by the new minister of Magic, Kinsley Shacklebolt. Unfortunately for Lucius, he couldn't bribe his way out and spent life in prison. **_

_**Narcissa Malfoy pleaded with the Department of Marriage And Divorce for a separation with Lucius and was granted. She remarried several years later to an old school friend and was living happily in Paris, France.**_

_**Harry and Draco moved in together after graduating. After training for three years in Auror Law Enforcement they became partners together, never wanting to be assigned to a new one. The head of the Department, Tonks, didn't even suggest it. They married not long after and through the use of the ever famous Gender Switching Potion provided by Snape, had several children between them. **_

_**Draco gave most of his fortune to help with the people hurt in the war. When Harry found out he was proud of his husband and helped set aside a small fortune for their children for when they got older. Harry on the other hand had more publicity after the death of Voldemort and was invited to several social occasions, half of which Draco persuaded him to go since they were held by friends. Dispite it all they lived happily together.**_

_**Jimmy the rat, through it all, found himself a girlfriend and started a small rat family. Even Hedwig found herself a beau and both animals lived long fulfilled lives, as did their owners. **_

_**And they lived happily ever after!**_

**THE END!**

**Hope you like it. It took forever to write. Review are much appriciated!**


End file.
